


7:36 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You were a good father,'' Supergirl said near Reverend Amos Howell before she smiled.





	7:36 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You were a good father,'' Supergirl said near Reverend Amos Howell before she smiled and vanished.

THE END


End file.
